Storm
Storm -- Pilot episode of Real I'd really enjoy it if a got a constructive comment. ;) -- The robins let out their fierce squawks as the sun rises into the sky, bringing pale cream light with it, dragging beauty along with it - and waking up the poor apprentices who would have their assessments today. I let out an enormous yawn, my jaws parting, and I flick moss scraps off of my dappled paws. "Would you keep it down, Ivypaw?" Stormpaw muttered from his nest, his eyes closed. "No," I say, flicking my tail. "I'm not going to snore in my nest all through my assessment." This gets the gray tabby immediately up and on his paws. "StarClan!" He dashes out of his nest. "Not even gonna wash that pelt of yours?!" I call after him, noticing his unruly fur as he runs up to Willowfur, the deputy and Stormpaw's mother. I finish licking my pelt before walking up to Willowfur, who is washing Stormpaw's messy fur. He squeaks in embarrassment as he sees me approaching and I giggle. Willowfur shoots me an amused look before stepping away from her son. "Look at you two, all grown up, ready to be warriors!" "Which means I can clean my own pelt." Stormpaw grumbles. "Then why didn't you bother before?" I snort and Willowfur rolls her eyes. "That's enough bickering for one day.," She meows. "Now, let's get your mentors and head on out. Rosewing," She nods to the brown tabby she cat passing us by. "Can you tell Snowstar that we are taking the assessment now?" The young warrior nods and pads over to the leader's den. Then Willowfur brings Badgerstripe and Reedfur, our mentors and we all go on the patrol. "Just remember what I taught you," Reedfur whispered in my ear, her mottled brown fur brushing against mine. "and do your best." I nod, silent, but my paws prick with anxiety. This is the moment I always wished for. This is the moment my parents will never see. Oh, I'd give all the mouse tails in the territory for my parents with me. I wonder their names. I wonder if they are in StarClan now, watching me. Are they proud? I can't figure out an answer to that question. "Come on, mousebrain!" Stormpaw prods my flank. I scowl at him for interrupting my thoughts, but sigh. Sometimes, I think Stormpaw is a little too kittish to be a warrior already. "What's wrong?," He frowned. "Worried?" That is the truth, so I nod. "Don't be, we work hard for this." He purrs reassuringly, and I smile. -- I leaned over to stalk my mouse. It pokes slowly at a chestnut and clutches a leaf in it's paws. Is it time now? I'm anxious and I wonder what my score will be. I need 5 and above to pass. Every single warrior has always passed, no marked record of anyone failed. I can do this. I lean even closer, waggle my hindquarters and jump at the mouse. I'm about to land on it, and then-what?-I can't see the mouse anymore and the next thing I know I'm lying flat on my back. I blink open my eyes to see Stormpaw gaping and Badgerstripe with a disapproving look. "Can't even hunt a mere mouse?," He asks. "I wonder what Reedfur taught you." I shake my pelt, glare at him, and storm away to my next assessment. But I'm a little unsettled. I was at the perfect aim. Why didn't I catch the mouse? I find I'm unable to push this aside for the rest of the assessment. -- It's over. It. Is. Over. Finally. I honestly don't feel any of my previous anxiety and I think I actually aced this. Stormpaw is all smiles too. "Let all ForestClan cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the rockpile for a clan meeting!" Birchstar yowls, her pale brown fur ends flying in the wind. Everyone gathers and I see Willowfur and Brooktail giving Stormpaw proud licks, and I feel that same jealousy I always get from seeing warriors affectionate with their kits; I turn away. "Today, a young apprentice has succeeded his training and shall now be a warrior?," Birchstar meows loudly. What? "Stormpaw, step forward." Oh. I must be next. "You have been training very hard. I name you Stormblaze; may StarClan approve my choice." The rest of the Clan waits in silence, waits for me. "That is all." Birchstar meows and the Clan cheers for Stormblaze. I refuse to return his worried stare. And no one needs to tell me that I failed my assessment. THE END. Category:Foxstep's Fanfictions